A Familiar Face
by RubinAmigo
Summary: Jess is worried when Becker gets shot by Ethan. She won't leave his side until he wakes up. SPOILERS for 4*07. Jess/Becker


**I just finished watching season 4 and I can't wait for season 5 to find out if Becker is going to be okay. For the time being I wrote down my version of how that particular story-line should continue. Hope you like it.**

**Warning: SPOILERS for 4*07**

**

* * *

**

Jess had been so busy with calling every available person for backup to catch Ethan or Patrick, or whatever his name was, that she hadn't watched her monitors as closely as usual. Therefore she hadn't witnessed Becker being shot by Ethan. She was only made aware of the situation, as one of the man left behind to keep searching the ARC called for a medic.

As she heard this request she searched her monitors to see who had been injured. When she saw the man that had called for help kneeling on the floor next to a motionless Becker, she thought she felt her heart stop for a moment, her fear for Becker overwhelming her.

Convinced that the team members would be able to deal with Ethan somehow and that even if not, she wouldn't be of much help right now in her worried state, she left her place and ran as fast as her heels allowed to the corridor where Becker lay. She arrived shortly after the medics and watched as they checked his vitals.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" she asked no one in particular, but the men clustered around Becker seemed to be ignoring her.

"He's still alive." one of them finally shouted and Jess let out a breath of relief, she hadn't even known she'd been holding.

The medics put the unconscious Becker on a stretcher to take him to the infirmary and Jess followed them closely. She wouldn't leave Becker's side until he opened his eyes again, that much she knew for sure.

After checking him for injuries, the doctor had Becker brought into a small room where he could recover. He wasn't seriously injured, just a few bruises from the fall. He would wake up eventually, the doctor assured her, Jess just needed to be patient.

So she pulled up a chair to his bed and started talking to him. She told him everything he had missed that day, due to being unconscious. Abby had called Jess and told her everything that had happened, when Becker was being checked by the doctor. And now she told him.

"After he shot you, Ethan, or is it Patrick? No, I'll stick with Ethan." She paused to remember what exactly Abby had told her.

"Okay, Ethan escaped with Emily and went to the prison. Matt and Danny figured it out and followed them. When they got there Ethan had already gone through the anomaly and Emily was chained to one of the columns. She knocked out a Terror bird that attacked her, with Danny's stick."

Jess paused for a while, to see if there was any change in Becker. But she couldn't see any sign of him waking up yet, so she continued talking.

"Anyway, Danny and Matt freed Emily, of course and Danny followed Ethan through the anomaly and then Emily went through the other anomaly. She's back home now. I really hope she's happy, she didn't seem sure if she wanted to go when I spoke to her earlier. Well, that's it really. The anomalies are closed now, so you have time to recover."

She stopped talking again, having run out of things to say for the moment. Becker was still not responding and Jess grew tired. But she didn't want to leave. She was determined to wait. She watched the light fade outside the windows and it was more difficult now, to keep her eyes open. For a while she managed to stay awake, but some time during the night sleep overwhelmed her and she rested her head and folded arms on the mattress of Becker's bed.

That was how he found her the next morning, when he opened his eyes again for the first time after being shot by Ethan. Carefully he moved his arm to nudge Jess awake, quietly wincing at the pain this small movement caused.

Jess woke up, feeling disoriented and with her back and shoulders stiff and hurting from the uncomfortable position she had slept in. But as she slowly lifted her head and saw Becker looking at her none of that mattered anymore. She remembered everything that had happened and relief flooded her at seeing him awake.

In an instant she left her chair and threw herself at Becker, hugging him. He laughed in surprise at first, but her weight on top of him wasn't exactly comfortable , when his entire body ached.

"Ow, Jess, could you please let go of me?" he asked after a short while. The hug was nice, but it would be even nicer, once he felt better.

"Oh, of course, sorry. I'm just so glad you're finally awake. I was so worried about you. Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear?" she gushed, while letting go of him and sitting back down in her chair.

"I'll try my best." he smiled at her. "Did you stay here the entire time I was out?"

"Yes. I couldn't leave. And I thought you'd like to see a familiar face when you woke up." She felt like she was going to blush and quickly thought of something else she could ask him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot with an EMD. It's not pleasant, but I'll live." He answered evasively.

"Come on. You were unconscious for 15 hours." Jess exclaimed, clearly not buying his version. She slapped him lightly on the arm for emphasis and Becker sucked in air, due to the pain this small touch had caused.

"Okay, okay. My head feels like it's about to explode and every movement I've tried so far was painful. But it should wear off in a couple of hours. Nothing to worry about." He tried to reassure himself as much as her with that statement, but it didn't work. Not on Jess anyway, he was ready to believe his own lie and just try to ignore the pain until it went away. But Jess suddenly started to get up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" He didn't want her to leave yet.

"I'll go find a nurse and ask her for some painkillers for you." She was getting ready to leave the room so he quickly grabbed her wrist to make her stay. This time it was almost easy to ignore the pain, as long as Jess stayed.

"Please don't go yet." He pleaded and lightly pulled on her wrist until she sat down next to him on his bed. "You were right about the familiar face. It's nice." He reached up to touch her cheek. "Especially when it is your face." he added softly.

His hand moved to the back of neck and gently tugged, until she lowered her head and her soft lips met his. It wasn't even really a kiss. Just her lips brushing his, but it was enough to make him forget his pain.

"I don't need any painkillers. I just need you." he said quietly, when she was about to sit up straight again. His words stopped her though.

"You do?" she asked. He nodded and she bent down again. This times, when their lips touched, she didn't pull away. She opened her mouth a bit to let his tongue inside and they both forgot the word around them, lost in their passionate kiss.


End file.
